


Forget Me Not

by Vykinq



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vykinq/pseuds/Vykinq
Summary: Alistar Hutton, always sat in front of Piper, and he was only beginning to twist in his seat more recently.--------Characters start out 18 but age through the chapters. Rating will change accordingly!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially just a??? Fic?? Is it a fic if its all your own characters? Anyway it just explains Piper's backstory with Alistar.

This is how things have always been- Piper was always staring at his back. In AP Physics, English, Calculus, Piper always managed to somehow be seated behind one single student, the same grade as him, and probably blissfully unaware of his name. Those broad shoulders shielded him from getting called on to speak, or so he liked to think. It was a comfort, even though the actual person that broad back belonged to left a lot to be desired. He was a jock- they always are, these people he mentally clings to. These people who don't know he exists. Alistar Hutton, always sat in front of Piper, and he was only beginning to twist in his seat more recently.

It started with asking for pencils every few days, and then asking for answers. After that came trying to partner with him instead of his loud friends across the room (who he'd been purposefully separated from, via their teachers), and Piper never gave more than one thought to assume it was because Alistar was failing. That didn't make sense either, though. Piper graded Alistar's papers when the teachers had them switch, and he saw how the numbers were along the right track and how the theses were always strong. It was like halfway through, Alistar just gave up. But when they tinkered with magnets in Physics and discussed chapters in English, he knew what he was talking about.

That might be why when the day came that Alistar finally asked for tutoring, Piper thought for sure this had to be a prank. Some kind of sick joke his friends set up to see how far Alistar could drag Piper into thinking that maybe, just maybe they were friends. Maybe they thought it was funny how, on certain occassions, Piper would genuinely engage in conversation with him. Maybe they thought he was pathetic- they wouldn't have been the only ones. For some reason popular people seemed to take a lot of joy into the act of patronizing people they don't like. So like any paranoid person would do, Piper told him no. But then he asked again, and again, and finally Piper found himself fighting against his anxiety more and more. Eventually, the answer was yes, and even though Alistar clearly didn't need the extra help, he hung out with him at night anyway. It had to be after football practice, and before dinner. At least, that's how it was supposed to be. Private tutoring in Piper's house from 6-7:30. Nothing more, nothing less. Until tonight.

Tonight Alistar wasn't focusing at all, and Piper found himself stopping mid-sentence after realizing that the jock sitting in front of him wasn't listening at all.   
"You know, if you needed help, you could at least listen when I talk." Piper gave him a tired look. This wasn't going to work.

"No, I'm listening, keep talking- you were saying that torque is the amount of force... that you have to like, move an object at an angle and stuff." Alistar tried to save himself, but it obviously wasn't working. Piper quirked an eyebrow. Maybe five minutes ago he was talking about torque, but now he was talking about the homework that they both were only halfway through. It wasn't due until Friday, but it was a lot, so they've been picking at it for a few days. Carefully, Piper turned the page in their book, and picked up where he'd left off. 

He seemed attentive, until he didn't anymore. This time, Piper just closed the textbook. He didn't have enough energy for this.   
"Who's that? The picture of the guy on your window, is that your dad?"

Piper turned to look at the picture, as though he didn't even remember it was there. Of course he did, though. "Yeah."

"Oh, were is he, I feel like he's never here when I'm over. Does he work late or somethin'?" 

Piper quirked an eyebrow again, wondering how he'd come to that conclusion. "No, he died."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. He died a long time ago, I don't remember him very well. He died while in service in the military- gave me that green jacket I wear a lot before he died. I still don't really fit into it, but it's okay."   
Alistar smirked, scooting closer to him. "I was wondering what that jacket was all about. It's cool. What part of the military was he in? Like, what did he do?"

"Pilot. It wasn't a plane crash, but they didn't tell us how he died exactly, at least that's what my mom says." 

"He looks a lot like you. Same jawline, and face shape. You've got his nose. Handsome dude."   
That line shouldn't have made Piper tense, but he did. Any normal person would have been flattered, but this was different. Piper was a nobody who wanted to stay a nobody, and Alistar was too much of a somebody to say that genuinely. Not only that, but Alistar was a guy. They both are. Not that that was a problem for Piper, but he knows how the kids at his school are and he knows there's no way... Alister was like him. Slurs were thrown around teachers and they were in the kind of area where even they didn't bat an eye. Piper's been at the recieving end of them his whole life- it never stopped with Jocks before and it wouldn't stop with Alistar. This was definitely a test. His friends must have made him come try to befriend him and confirm whether or not Piper actually was gay. This was a joke. 

"You're not funny." He wanted to go on, but in situations like this he's learned that the more angry he appears, the more amusement people seem to get from it. Alistar didn't laugh though, and he didn't patronize him by acting like Piper had no reason to be up in arms.   
He just stared. There was a look of slight panic in his eyes, and then Alistar couldn't seem to look at him anymore.   
"I wasn't trying to be? Look, I mean everyone knows about you so I thought I could say-"

"Everyone knows what?" Piper questioned, tone getting testy.

"What? That you're- that you swing... a little differently..."

"That's not your business."

"I know it's not, but I meant I thought I could compliment you. Because you wouldn't... think it's weird? If I did? Since you prefer men compliment you."

"You can say 'gay'. It's not a bad word, even if you people try to make it one." Piper rolled his eyes, and began packing up his pens and papers.  
Alistar sat in silence for much longer than Piper thought was necessary. "Well?" He added, wondering if there was anything the jock would like to say, instead of sitting on his floor looking butthurt. 

"I'm not like my friends. I mean I've seen how bad they can be about that stuff, but I'm not like that. I really think you look like your dad. I don't get why you're so damn worked up about it." Alistar made it sound so simple, like Piper's worst fear wasn't that he was just here to somehow find something that he could tell his stupid teammates later. That this night wouldn't twist and turn into something it's not and people would talk about it. 

"I'm not." Piper fought, now pretty irritated at the conversation in general. "Whatever, did you wanna get your stuff together or not? I've gotta get up early. We both do." 

Alistar didn't move for a solid few moments, but finally seemed to give in and started shoving wrinkled papers in his bag. Finally. Piper just watched him pack his bags, but after things were almost wrapped up, he couldn't stop from commenting on his own frustration. "It just sucks, you know that right? Being patronized. If you don't mean what you say, keep it to yourself." He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish here, but something just wouldn't die in his chest. Why was he picking a fight when the other was clearly trying to leave?   
Alistar did freeze though, and Piper prepared himself for being told off in one way or another. 

"Did I not just say I'm not like my friends? Not all football players are assholes, contrary to popular belief." 

The jock stood, shouldering his backpack to slide more comfortably onto his back, and let out a more than genuine sigh. Why he wasn't leaving, Piper didn't know. They just stayed where they were, both thinking things over. He didn't particularly know what conclusions he was trying to come to, but at a certain point the wheels clicked together and turned in perfect clockwork, bringing him to one thought only.

"Oh. Oh. You're-?"  
Piper had never felt his heart start beating so fast. Wait, was Alistar really...?

"Yeah, so what are you gonna do about it?" It was partially defensive, but mostly curious. 

Alistar wasn't making fun of him. He was actually, legitinately hitting on piper. The lab partners. The homework. The tutoring. It all suddenly made so much sense, and for a moment Piper hated himself for feeling so absolutely dumb. "Oh my goooddd." It was just a groan into his hands that now covered his face. It only lasted for a moment though, before Piper looked up again, an amused smile on his face. "First of all, who would believe me? Who would I tell?" Piper actually let out a raspy laugh. "You act like I have literally anyone to talk to, let alone tell juicy secrets to." 

Alistar didn't find that as amusing as he did, but Piper still motioned for him to come sit next to him on the bed. He silently listened. And just behind the pillow, Piper pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and reached over to the window right above his bedside to open it. 

"Okay so, when did this start?" Piper curiously asked, and lit his own cigarette before offering one to Alistar.  
He didn't expect the athlete to take it, but he did. In fact, Alistar took a meaninful first drag before answering. 

"Ever since I got moved across the room in physics. It was a shame though, I always sit in front of you, so I don't ever get to see your face. Had to think up excuses to have to turn around." 

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Clever. Although you do realize that could have backfired, right? I could have thought you were super annoying and needy?" 

"But you don't." 

"I guess I don't. Mostly. You annoy me when you don't listen when I'm explaining torque."

"Hm, you can explain it to me next time."  
Alistar hummed, tapping the excess ash out the window. Piper did the same. 

"I could. Or you could stop pretending you don't know what's going on in physics and just come over. I'm sure everyone knows you're being tutored anyway. They don't have to know anything else." Piper wasn't sure what he was doing, but perhaps just getting attention for once was really pushing him to get more. 

"Well if no one knows... and no one ever finds out, either... I guess I can keep coming. Sooo what will I be learning tomorrow?" Alistar prodded hopefully, and Piper snuffed out the butt of his cigarette on the window sill. 

"Hey, don't push your luck."

Piper isn't that desperate. Not even for Alistar Hutton.


	2. Chapter 2

For the kind of status Alistar seemed to have at school it was a total shock to hear he's never dated anyone.  
"Really?" Piper asked, laying backwards on his bed, feet patting against his bedroom wall. "Not even to like cover yourself? I feel like you're the type of guy to do something like that." Alistar laughed at the assumption, and crossed his legs where he sat in the floor. "Nah, it's never been worth the trouble doing all that for girls I don't like. Plus that'd be fucked up if she actually did like me and I don't even swing her way, y'know? And then like, what if she wanted to get into it? What am I supposed to do?" 

"Well I guess you'd have to tell her no." 

"But over and over again? That'd be hard to keep up. She'd know something's up."

"Well you're lucky there aren't girls just dying to get in your pants then, huh?"

Alistar rolled his eyes. There was a moment of quiet, where Piper just stared at the world upside-down, head just hanging halfway on the bed. He would have never let himself consider this, but the thoughts have been sneaking in his head recently. Alistar has so much more to him than he could have thought. After months of having him over for 'tutoring', Piper was beginning to really see that. He was looking forward to it now, especially since for some reason during school Alistar had backed off on jumping at every chance to be with him. Maybe it's because he knows they can talk later- here, in their safe place where Piper seemed to lend a good ear. 

At least, that's what Alistar said. By now he's heard of all the troubles he has with his family, and he had been surprised to find out he hasn't told many people about it. Piper didn't think he'd be within that circle of people worthy of knowing that his dad puts enormous pressure on him to get sports scholarships, and his mom wants him to graduate within the top 10 of his class. The joys of being an only child. Piper knows it well himself.

By the time he heard Alistar's voice, he'd been busted for staring into nothing. "Piper?" Alistar asked, and he snapped out of it. "Hm?"

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, you okay?" 

"Hmm... i'm fine yeah, just thinking about stuff." 

Alistar didn't let that answer sit for long before standing and making his way to the bed, where he sat on the edge. Suddenly Piper felt a little uncomfortable laying here with Alistar just looking down at him. He didn't want to make it too obvious though, so he settled for finding interest in a corner of his room away from the other's gaze. Maybe it would feel less awkward if he just kept talking?  
"I'm thinking about how different you are than I thought you would have been. I thought you'd be a jerk." Piper admit, even though he was pretty sure Alistar knew that already. "Not really because of you, honestly. Probably because of everyone. I still haven't really made any friends since I've been at this school, and we graduate in a few months so I just didn't think it was worth it. People don't talk to me and it's because I'm quiet and stuff, probably. I don't know. I just assume people don't like me from the beginning. That way I guess it keeps me from getting disappointed, at least." 

Alistar nodded thoughtfully. "Well you also have a pretty impressive resting bitch face. And this school's pretty cliquey, so I don't blame you. Aaaand you're pretty standoff-ish-"

Piper rolled his eyes and reached up to gently punch Alistar's arm. "Okay- I get it."

"I'm just kidding! Seriously though, a lot of the people here have been friends since elementary school. You didn't come here until junior year, so it would be hard to fit yourself into groups, especially if you don't try." 

For some reason Alistar implying he didn't try hurt, and that was partially because it was true. The other continued, and the more he did, the harder it became to look in his direction. 

"But it's whatever, I mean they're missing out on you- I don't think you're missing out on them. Fuck, you're one of the most genuine, chill people I've ever met. And totally adorable, even with the resting bitch face."

When Piper finally did have the courage to look up at Alistar again, he discovered that the other seemed to have the same problem with eye contact. He's said something like that before, but this time... after getting to know him, it didn't feel like he was being rediculed. It didn't feel fake. And although it didn't feel that way, his mind couldn't help but tell him that that must be what's happening. "Every time you say stuff like that a little part of me thinks it's a trick. I've been asked out before as a joke, and every time, it just..." Piper trailed off, letting out a sigh. "Don't say things you don't mean, Alistar." That's all he wanted to say, really. The other didn't need to hear his sob story. No one did. Piper wished he didn't have any to tell. 

There was a long, uncomfortable bout of silence, and then finally broken by the shifting of positions against the sheets. Alistar leaned over the other, boldly reaching out to take Piper's wrist and pin it beside his head. It started out there, but Alistar's hand eventually inched up to hold Piper's. 

"I mean it."

Any doubts or misunderstandings were cleared up within a matter of seconds, when Alistar leaned down completely, to the point where their noses just barely touched. There was a pause, allowing Piper to stop this if he wanted, but he did nothing. 

Not a single coherent thought went through Piper's mind when inexperienced lips kissed his own. It was short by all means, but in those few seconds, he learned what it felt like to be genuinely attractive to someone else. To feel warm, moist lips move clumsily against his in a wholehearted attempt at making him feel wanted. Damn did it work. 

Then, when they parted, Piper felt like he should probably sit up. All this blood going to his head couldn't be good. 

Alistar helped, and when Piper was finally upright, he let out a small noise that he couldn't really identify the meaning of. 

"Okay. I... believe you. I guess I just don't know what to do with that... information? I guess?" He spoke slowly, refusing to look at Alistar.

"You could start by thinking about whether you would consider... maybe dating? If that would be something you're interested in."

"Are you sure?"

Alistar nodded with the most conviction he's seen from him today. "Absolutely."

Hm.

"You sure you wanna date someone for two months and then... what? Aren't you going to a different college?"

"We'd figure it out." 

Hmm.

"I guess I'll think about it then. Sleep on it... you know?"

Alistar pat his knee, and stood. Was it that time already? "Yeah, no problem, just uh... you know, keep this to yourself obviously, and I'll see you tomorrow? Right?" He added, hopefully. Piper nodded. Yeah, he should know by then. Honestly he just needed time to himself for a while to mentally prepare himself for being cared about by someone else, because believe it or not, that isn't something he's used to.

"Right, yeah. Here, I'll walk you out. And, Alistar?"

"Yeah?"

"That was... good. Don't worry about it."

There was nothing said after that, but Piper could have seen the way the jock's face lit up from a mile away.

After he'd closed the door Piper was left with his own thoughts, and occassionally his mother, who he avoided. She'd been asking recently about the boy he's been having over, amd Piper told her their own little version of the truth: he was his study partner. Only, the way she knew it was that their physics teacher assigned study buddies and he had no choice but to have Alistar over. That made her much less curious, at least. 

He returned to his room and locked the door as he always did, laying back on his sheets and thinking about what the hell just happened. Alistar Hutton, popular, muscular, good looking, smart, and totally annoying, just asked him out. Piper still felt the physical affects of that question, and the probable answer tingled on his lips and sent butterflies in his belly. Piper's hands came to his face and covered his eyes and warm cheeks as he thought it over. Not to get too ahead of himself, but if they dated how were they supposed to stay together after highschool? Alistar was going to a college in a different state, and... 

Well. Piper didn't actually know where he wanted to go. He didn't like thinking about a plan- he just knew he wanted to be gone from this fucking house. Maybe... maybe he could go to Alistar's university? God but he can't make life decisions like that over a boy. Then he thought about what the drawbacks were. What could really go wrong? Some guy actually legitimately has an interest in him. Was he really going to throw that chance away? Piper took out his phone and took around an hour to write three different texts, until he erased them all and finally hit send on the fourth- 'You up?'  
It didn't take very long for him to watch the three dots pop up, and Piper intensely stared as he saw them do the same thing he'd been doing. Alistar would type for several minutes and stop, type then stop. Then, a message. 'Yeah, what's good?'  
Piper rolled his eyes.  
'We're meeting again tomorrow right?'  
A long pause.  
'Yeah, I don't see why not.'  
'Good. Finals is gonna be rough, maybe you should ask your parents if you could spend the night.'  
He sent the text biting his lip, unsure if that's be something Alistar would even be comfortable doing.   
'Parents don't like me staying at people's houses, sorry. I'll still meet tho, k?'

Piper sighed, sending an 'okay' and then clicking the power button on his phone. What a liar... he knows Alistar has spent nights with his friends multiple times- he's talked about it before. Maybe it made him nervous? That had to be it. That didn't stop him from taking an extra long shower that night and putting a little more care into his appearance the next day. 

School was the same as always, except Alistar avoided him completely, which... honestly put him in a bad mood. He did show up on his doorstep at 7 just like always though, and didn't say a word until they were back in Piper's bedroom. Even then, his opening statement of the day was him pushing a new pack of cigarettes into his hands. "I took your last one yesterday. Thought it was only fair to buy you more." 

Piper took note of the red tint on Alistar's face before picking up the box and opening it. He'd actually been itching for one all day. Fuck, he's gotta lay off these things. "Ah, the perks of being 18. We can ruin our bodies without sneaking around." He pulled one out and put it between his lips, already moving towards the window and opening it. Alistar stood in front of the door like he'd never been in the damn place before. Piper gave him a confused look and offered him a cig. It was kind of nice, really, having someone wait in so much suspense. He knew why Alistar was so nervous, and made him wait until his own cigarette was lit and used for the first time before getting to the point. "My answer- it's yes."

Alistar looked up at him with wide eyes, obviously trying to hold down a smile. "Piper-"  
"Hold it. I'm not done." Piper felt his face grow hotter, and flicked some ash out the window. "My answer is yes, but I've never dated anyone before either. You'll have to... take it slow. I didn't mind the kiss, but... I don't know what kind of person you are with all the other stuff. Not any time soon, if that's okay with you. I know some people just get right to it, so..." piper trailed off, hoping that Alistar wouldn't be in this for the wrong reasons. 

"Yeah, of course. So, does that mean you're my... that we're dating now?" Alistar asked like some kind of middle schooler. 

"Yeah, I guess it does. But we're still lab partners and I noticed you haven't done your final project slides, so as soon as you finish that cig up we're working." 

And with a roll of Alistar's eyes, they did exactly just that. All the while Piper couldn't stop thinking about how bizarre it felt to date someone now.


	3. 3

Graduation came and went faster than Piper ever could have hoped for. He walked the stage and went home hours later with a warm feeling in his chest, that as the night went on slowly simmered and faded away. This last month had been better than the past three years combined, and he owed it all to the euphoria of being in a relationship. He always told himself if that ever happened to him he wouldn't be like every other overdramatic bitch who blocks out every other thing in thebworld except their new partner, but he was having a hard time not slipping into that mindset.

Alistar truly was the only thing he looked forward to all day. They still saw eachother during the day, but the other was strict about PDA. According to him, he was scared to come out and that was fine. Piper didn't mind. Everyone has their reasons, so he went about his business just like he always had. At night though... they were supposed to be studying for finals, but it just wasn't happening. Being held tight and told he was important to someone mattered so much more than any grade. And alistar had gotten into the college he wanted on a sports scholarship, so as far as they were concerned, there were no worries in the world. Except... that now they were graduating and Piper still hadn't applied to college and still wasn't sure if they'd stay together. He had to wait a few days for Alistar's schedule to open up before they could talk again, but this time he apparently couldn't risk the other being seen at Piper's house. He didn't exactly know why, and that was the first thing on his mind when his boyfriend answered the door. "Hey, soooo why is it you can't be seen at my house?" He asked first thing first, and Alistar's face dropped into annoyance as he pulled piper inside and shut the door. "Because, what if my friends drive by and see my car there?"   
Okay. That was stupid. "So?"  
Alistar scoffed. "So, they knew I was never friends with you, they'll think something's up."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You know what I mean- and anyway my parents have a tracker on my phone they'd see I was at your house. Since you were my study buddy there's no reason for me to come to your place now that school's out."  
Piper quirked a brow. "So... it's impossible for you to tell them you made friends with me...?" Alistar made a wincing face at that comment, and forced the conversation to go somewhere else.

"Anyway, my mom gets home first at 5:30 so we have like five hours till anyone gets back. Let's not fill that time by arguing. What do you wanna do first?"  
He asked, and Piper narrowed his eyes. It wasn't fair that he gets to change the subject like that. But maybe Alistar is right. He doesn't really want to argue right now. "Fine." It came with a sigh, and he slipped his shoes off while they were still at the front door, as he would have in his own home. "Well, I wanted to ask you about college-"  
"Piperrrr seriously?" Alistar took his wrists, successfully stopping his train of thought. "It's the summer vacation before our freshman year of college, our last taste of freedom before the real world, and my parents aren't home, and you want to spend it talking about school? You gotta loosen up man. We could spend our time doing anything right now." 

By now, Piper was getting annoyed. So he's been cut off twice and he's been here how many minutes? Three maybe? That's a record. Alistar's hands loosened around his wrists and slid up to his shoulders in an obvious attempt to guide Piper's answer. Piper blew a sigh gently through his nose and rolled his eyes again before stepping closer. "When's the last time you jacked off?"  
"Last night."  
"Then you have no excuse."  
"Hm, I think I have a pretty good one."  
Lips pressed against his own, and Piper hummed dismissively against them. As soon as they parted, he was pulling away. "Where's your room, I'll use my hand as long as you let me ask you college questions after."

Alistar pulled his arm in what was probably the direction of his room, but the look on his face didn't seem... satisfied. He's only done anything relating to sex twice, and both of them were handjobs, but both times Alistar got this stupid smile on him Piper couldn't believe. It was strange he didn't have that now. 

His room was exactly as Piper had imagined it to be- dark blue sheets, a littered desk, a TV and game systems with scratched cases to FPS games stacked to the side. The walls were barren. A total lack of taste. He didn't get to look at too much before Alistar was on him again, and putting his hands on his hips, which wasn't abnormal. What was abnormal was when he was pushed back onto the mattress. Immediately Piper hated the position. It felt too... open. Too vulnerable. "Shouldn't you be laying back? It'd be hard to do it this way." He suggested, and that made Alistar back away.

"Piper, I don't know how you do it, but I have... needs." Alistar's expression got oddly serious.   
"...Yes? Which is why... I need you to lay back." Piper tried.  
"Well I mean- yeah that helps, but it's just not enough."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Alistar looked like he was having a hard time forcing the words out, and Piper was having a hard time not taking offense to that.   
"I just feel like it's time you let me fuck you, y'know? I can only pound a fleshlight for so long."

With every word, pins and needles hotly pierced his skin, and left goosebumps where they'd been before. "Me?" He asked dumbly, as if there was anyone else Alistar was talking about. He's had thoughts of it before, sure, but being in such a vulnerable state with someone... it really made his heart pound, and not in the lovey dovey way. It made him nervous. Excited, but terrified. 

"Yeah, you."

Piper's throat felt tight. It was the most interesting option, but he wasn't prepared for this. "I... if you want to. Don't expect much. I've never done that before." He admit, and that was all it took for Alistar to lean up and start pulling off his shirt. Man they really needed to talk about college...

The bed thumped against the wall, but that wasn't nearly the loudest thing about it. Piper could barely hear it over his own voice and their breath, and every so often when Alistar's hips met his ass there was a wet slap that Piper registered in the background. He'd tried to keep it low, but over and over Alistar was behind him, kissing his shoulder blade and reminding him that his voice was so pretty and that he wanted to hear it. Eventually it wasn't his choice anymore- Alistar's cock slammed into his prostate and made him cry into the pillows below him. Alistar siezed up. Swearing in his ear and setting a bruising pace. He'd been so close, right up against the edge, but his boyfriend had pulled out and released uncomfortably hot seed onto his back, leaving Piper desperately rocking back against nothing. "Alistar!" He complained, immediately starting to loose the edge, but not the need. The other was off in his own world, and Piper groaned when he looked back a few seconds later to find that Alistar was already going soft. Are you serious? He went to turn around, and a strong hand stopped him. "Ah-... you're gonna stain the sheet if you do tha-"   
"Put it back in." Piper demanded with a shaking voice.   
"Babe, I'm gonna have to wait, it's pretty sensitive..."  
"Then use your fingers." Really, like it's not that hard. He refuses to finish himself off.  
A few minutes and several well placed fingers rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves in his ass later, Piper finally made a pathetic finish, almost painfully sighing into it. And guess what? He messed up the sheets anyway. Because Alistar didn't have condoms. And now he was pissed off because that could have been so, so very good, but it just left him feeling dirty, sweaty, and unsatisfied. 

Alistar had the nerve to ask him how it was, and Piper couldn't describe his disappointment, so he just gave a tight smile. "Uh, good. Can I use your shower?"


End file.
